In some inkjet printers, inks and other printing liquids are supplied to the printhead through a collapsible bag. The supply bag may be integral to the printhead or separate from the printhead. In printers that consume a lot of ink, for example, large ink supply bags are usually housed at a location remote from the printheads. This is particularly true for scanning type inkjet printers in which it is not practical to carry large ink supplies on the carriage along with the printhead.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.